DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): The goal of this project is to establish an Internet-based drug-free workplace Resource Center for small businesses. The value in establishing drug-free workplace programs is well documented. The National Household Survey on Drug Abuse (NHSDA) findings indicate that companies with such programs are associated with lower prevalence rates of current illicit drug use and heavy alcohol use among workers. For a variety of reasons, small businesses tend not to deal with drug and alcohol issues. Consequently, as the NHSDA reports, the cost of drug use is disproportionately burdensome to small and medium businesses where 87% of illicit drug users are employed full-time. Using The Walsh Group's broad experience in establishing drug-free workplaces, we propose to take the critical elements of a model program and develop an Internet-based interactive site. Linking the cost effectiveness of a drug-free workplace with the user friendly and popular environment of the Internet should prove to reduce barriers and provide small businesses with the necessary information and services to develop and implement a program. Furthermore, we intend to develop a mechanism to evaluate the use of the website and utilize the information to demonstrate the feasibility and commercial viability of the concept.